Forum:Searching for Hacked Shadows
Hello! Master Guru here, and I am doing this topic for a specific purpose, and that is to let you guys know that I am searching for hacked non-achievement shadows. What this means is I wil trade for shadows that have the hacked tag attached to them, and I will trade to get them off anybody's hands. I am looking or hacked shadows that are NOT achievement pokemon, so please do not offer achievement. Also if you have any extra non-hacked shadows as well, I can trade for those as well :) Just post what hacked shadows, or regular shadows you have and maybe we can work out a deal :) -Master Guru Please make offers below this line!! ---- I seek something good, what for a shd mewtwo? -ShadowMewy ShadowMewy, Well I can trade good for one, I could trade 4-5 shadows of your choice from my account, excluding shadow dogs and shadow victini. Just let me know -Master Guru Can it be shinies and shds? Shiny lickitung, Shiny cubone,Shadow gastly, shd slowpoke, shd cubone and shd doduo Hmmm well that sounds like a good deal, but itn has to be a legit shadow Mewtwo lvl 1 with shadow rush, if it is I will make that trade -Master Guru Srry kinda traded it already but how about a shadow victini? -ShadowMewy Well I could trade decent for it, but it really depends what you want. Just let me know what you expect to get for one. -Master Guru Offer your best for it TradeID (150301a10388f8) -ShadowMewy --- Guru, saw your accomplishment, congrats. -Ginko Ginko, Thanks man, now that I have one I dont have to worry about trading to get Jetties, so now you can start making a deal with him if you want. -Master Guru I've given up on Jettie, he has refused to even acknowledge me when we both end up in avatar chat together. He has my offer and if he wants it i'm sure he will find me -Ginko Ohhhh, I thought you didn't want reg. Shadows. Check my offers in the Trading Center: PaxR00 Do you want hacked Shinies? PaxR00, I am not interested in any shiny whatsoever, I am only collecting shadows at the present time, and I will check your trades soon. -Master Guru Hey again Guru, I've got a Chansey and Exeggutor (It's level 100 though) Was wondering what I could get for those. Thanks. - Braves Braves, I have numerous chansies, so I will only offer a shiny for it, and as for the Exeggutor, I can offer two common shinies for it, like a shiny ditto and shiny horsea. Let me know -Master Guru A Shiny Chansey or just one shiny? - Braves I meant to say I have numerous shadow chansies, so me offering for it is a low priority, but I will still offer a shiny for it. -Master Guru Ah sorry for misunderstanding then, well here's the two ID's; (1502ad4d92801b) / (15029c51de19a4), I'll trust whatever you offer for them really and thanks again. Thanks again Braves! I have a lot of shinies, search thefinder13. i mean shadows ^ sorry --- Got a few more; * Sandshrew * Diglett * Machamp * Mewtwo, Thanks in advance - Braves Braves, I would deffinately trade for those shadows. I can teade some good shinnies for those first three shadows, and I can trade 2-3 rare shadows for the shadow Mewtwo. Just let me know. -Master Guru Do you only take (hacked) shadows or would you take normal ones? -thefinder13 I can trade for either hacked or regular shadows, it just depends on what shadows you have. -Master Guru That sounds good to me, what'd you have in mind for them then? - Braves Braves, I could trade 2 shiny pokemon per shadows, then trade shadow Lapras, Shadow electabuzz, and shadow aerodactyl. Just let me know what you think. -Master Guru What do you want for a shiny eevee? -thefinder13 I dont believe I have a shiny Eevee, or are you asking me if I am interested in a whiny eevee? If you are asking me if I am interested, the answer would be no, I do not collect shinnies right now. -Master Guru Oh, i was asking you, is Master Guru your trade name? -thefinder13 Guru, Sounds great here are the trade ID's for them then and thanks again I really appreciate it. 1502e96dac9a25 / 1502b37227c4ba / 1502e96d8589ed / 1502e96ceba944 - Braves